


Baking Bread

by MackenzieW



Series: Inspired by OQ [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy fluff fluff fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by OQ, Romance, fun in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Regina and Robin come up with their own little bonding activity--baking!





	Baking Bread

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth entry for Inspired by OQ Week, inspired by artwork by lau_p_g that can be found on my Twitter.

           Robin knew how to cook. Living in the woods made it a necessary. He couldn’t always afford meals in a tavern nor did he want to keep frequently one place. It would make it easier for the Sheriff or other law officials to find him. People sometimes took pity on him or he could sweet talk a meal from a lonely spinster but he felt guiltier each time he did that. Instead, he got them to teach him how to cook for himself and taught his other men. All were able to take turns feeding the camp and it was always delicious. They never wanted for food.

            Things, though, were different in Storybrooke. There was no need to steal and they were able to help the disadvantaged in other ways. Nothing could break their bond as Merry Men and their brotherhood was for life. Many worked together and they got together once a week to catch up but most no longer camped in the woods, preferring homes with modern amenities. Robin himself moved in with Regina as they blended into one family together. He was glad Roland had such a sturdy place to grow up in, surrounded by two loving parents and a big brother.

            However, there was a lot about Storybrooke’s technology that he didn’t get. Regina and Henry still teased him over his reaction to the toaster. Both he and Roland stared at it in amazing, watching as it warmed bread and then popped it up within seconds. It would’ve taken him much longer to get the same effect over his campfire. He loved to make himself toast in the morning now, enjoying the different jams Regina kept stocked in the refrigerator.

            Robin had mastered the barbeque easily enough to Regina’s delight. She admitted that the curse just gave her one but she had never been able to really get the hang of it. It wasn’t something she had worried about too much as she wasn’t hosting barbeques while the curse was in effect. Now, though, she was warming up to the idea of having such parties in her yard and also enjoyed the warm nights where all four of them ate outside after Robin cooked for them. Regina taught them how to make s’mores over the grill, which Roland adored—the chocolatey sweet confection was right up his alley.

            As the weather cooled and he no longer could barbeque, Robin finally admitted that he needed to learn how to use the oven. He didn’t think it fair that Regina always cooked for them and wanted to do his part, just like he did with the housework. She agreed to teach him how to use the stove as well as a few other appliances. “Cooking and baking has never been so easy,” she told him and he had to agree.

            Once Robin believed he knew how to use everything in the kitchen, he asked Regina to teach him how to bake. He believed that it would not only improve his own skills but would be a nice bonding experience for them. With everything that happened in Storybrooke and being parents to two growing boys, they didn’t get many peaceful moments where they could just spend time together. It would be nice.

            They started one Saturday when it was oddly quiet in Storybrooke. Henry joined Emma and Hook for a trip aboard the Jolly Roger while Roland had been invited on a playdate with one of his classmates. Robin and Regina had the house all to themselves and she could then teach him easily enough.

            “Here,” she said, holding out a bag. “I got this for you.”

            He raised his eyebrow, taking the bag from her. “You didn’t have to get me anything. Spending time with you is a gift.”

            She rolled her eyes. “Lay off the cheesy lines and just open it, okay?”

            “Fine,” he replied, biting his lip as he reached into the bag. He pulled out a white linen apron which had two arrows crossed on it. Underneath it was written _Taking Aim in the Kitchen_.

            Regina stepped closer as she tied on her own apron, this one with a crown that read _Queen of the Kitchen_. “I thought it was only right you have your own. And I couldn’t help myself when I saw this one.”

            “I like it,” he said, putting it on. He held out his arms. “How do I look?”

            “Very sexy,” she replied, placing her hands on his chest. She rose up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

            Robin was glad to see her like this—happy and flirty, not worried about some monster or a new threat to the town. He hoped there were more days like this in their future and he was determined to do everything he could to give them to her.

            She broke the kiss and stepped away. “Okay, so what do you want to bake first?”

            “Whatever you think would be best,” he said. “I’m merely your servant.”

            Regina paused before smirking at him. “I quite like the sound of that.”

            He raised his eyebrow, making a note of that for a note when they had the house to themselves. It sounded like it would be a very interesting sex game for them.

            Pushing those thoughts down, he smiled and rubbed his hands. “So, what do you think we should make?”

            Regina hummed, pulling out a big cookbook. She flipped through it before laying it on the table. “I think some homemade bread is in order.”

            “Ooh, that sounds delicious,” Robin said, imagining how much better his toast will taste knowing he made the bread. His stomach growled and he looked sheepish. “Maybe I should also have a snack?”

            She chuckled as she opened one of the cabinet doors, pulling out a bowl. “Well, we need to make the dough and then let it rise. While it’s doing that, we can have lunch. How does that sound?”

            “Sounds like a plan,” he said, stepping up to her counter. “What can I do?”

            “Go into the pantry and get me the flour please,” she said, pointing to the small room off the kitchen. He nodded and headed inside.

            Robin easily located the flour in the container she stored the bag in and carried it back to the kitchen. She slid a measuring cup to him. “Start filling this to the top.”

            As he did that, Regina walked him through every step she did. She dissolved the yeast into the bowl of water she had before adding in sugar, salt and canola oil. “Now, you add the flour,” she told him.

            “Okay,” he said, pouring the flour into the mixture. She then held out the whisk to him and he frowned. “What are you doing?”

            “Letting you mix. After all, how are you going to learn if I do everything?” she replied.

            He realized she had a point and he took the whisk, standing in front of the bowl. She showed him how to beat the ingredients together, her warm hand over his arm as she guided his movements until he got the hang of it. Regina didn’t pull away, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder as she watched the mixture slowly turning doughy.

            “I’m going to get the next step ready,” she said, pulling away from him. “Keep whisking it and I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

            Robin nodded, missing her comforting warmth behind him but he kept doing as she instructed. It amazed him that the mess of ingredients they had added only minutes earlier now looked like dough. And soon, it would be bread. Bread he would eventually toast and eat with jam.

            Damn, he was really hungry.

            “Okay,” Regina said, jolting him from his food fantasy. She motioned to a flour covered surface. “Take the dough out and place it there.”

            He did as she instructed and watched as she demonstrated how to knead the dough. Robin took over quickly, working the dough with his hands. It worked out the last of the bumps, making it smooth and easy to work with. Regina glanced over at his work and smiled, nodding. “Good. Now we have to put it in a bowl and cover it.”

            Robin did just that, watching as she placed it on the windowsill. She turned, leaning against the chair. “Now we wait for it to rise.”

            “How long will that take?” he asked as his stomach growled.

            She laughed, walking closer to him. “A couple hours. That gives us plenty of time to get something to eat. Do you want something in particular?”

            “Does Granny’s deliver?” he asked. “I could go for one of her burgers.”

            “I think I can arrange for delivery. Hand me my phone and I’ll give Granny a call,” she said.

* * *

            “Should we check on the dough?” he asked, looking over the bowl as Regina cleaned up the table behind him. Granny had found someone to deliver their food to the mansion and they had eaten it together, laughing and talking. It was absolutely normal and he loved it.

            She tossed the last of their garbage as she approached the bowl as well. Regina checked her watch. “We have given it plenty of time. Lift the covering and let’s see how it’s doing.”

            Robin did so and he could tell that it had risen as it almost crested over the bowl’s rim. He glanced at Regina for confirmation, pleased when she smiled and nodded. “It’s ready. Now, punch the dough.”

            He glanced down at the dough before looking at her. Unable to help himself, he asked: “Why? It hasn’t done anything to me.”

            She rolled her eyes. “We need to flatten it a bit so we can mold it.”

            “I still feel bad punching it.”

            “It’s dough, Robin. It can’t feel anything,” she replied, exasperated though she gave him a little smile. She held his gaze before sighing. “You can always apologize to the dough afterwards. Okay?”

            He nodded, punching the dough and watching as it deflated a bit. Robin then leaned down, whispering: “I’m sorry. Regina made me do it.”

            She rolled her eyes, walking away from him. “Just bring the bowl to the counter.”

            “Whatever you want,” he replied, picking up the bowl. He carried it over to the counter where Regina laid out two pieces of wax paper covered in flour.

            He raised his eyebrow. “That’s a lot of flour.”

            “It’s necessary for baking bread,” she replied before instructing him to slowly place the dough on one flour covered piece of wax paper.

            She divided the dough into two, taking one half for herself. “Shape that into bread.”

            He nodded, rolling up his sleeves some more. “This will be fun.”

            They stood side by side, massaging the dough until to started to have the rounded top he came to associate with loaves of bread in this world. He was pleased with how it turned out, almost looking like Regina’s loaf. Robin puffed out his chest with pride. “Not bad, eh.”

            “Well done.” She kissed his cheek. “Now we cover them both again, letting them rise once more. Can you do that while I preheat the oven?”

            Robin nodded, following her instructions. Their bread was almost done and he was disappointed their wonderful afternoon was almost over. He needed to cherish every moment, to make the happiness and last until the next time—whenever that was.

* * *

            Once the bread was in the oven, Regina declared it was time to clean up. She tossed him a sponge. “You throw away the wax paper and wipe down the counter. I’ll handle the bowls and whisk,” she said, rolling up her sleeves as she stood at the sink.

            “Sounds like a plan,” he replied, starting to fold up the wax paper. He tried to be as careful as possible with the flour, not wanting to make a bigger mess. Robin held the paper as he crossed to the garbage pail.

            He turned around and was hit with a splash of cold water, soaking his shirt and making him sputter. Robin wiped some water from his eyes as he opened them, finding Regina standing at the sink. She held the spray hose in one hand and bit her lip as her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

            “Did you just…?” He couldn’t get all the words out and just stood sputtering at her.

            She grinned devilishly as she squirted him again, hitting him square in the chest. “What are you going to do about it?”

            “Don’t start something you don’t want finished,” he warned her, glancing at the container of flour without turning his head.

            “Bring it on,” she challenged, narrowing her eyes as she blasted him with cold water yet again.

            Robin lunged for the flour, tossing handfuls at her. She squealed as she continued to hit him with water. White powder floated through the air, mixed with droplets caught in the wind their actions were creating. Their laughter echoed throughout the kitchen as they slowly were covered in a white paste.

            He grabbed the spray hose at last, turning the water on her. She laughed as it hit her face, dampening her hair and making some loose strands start to curl. Robin wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as he let the hose fall into the sink. Water dripped down both their faces but he didn’t care. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkled with happiness. That was all he ever wanted for her.

            “What are you going to do now?” she asked, breathless from their activities and from anticipation.

            Robin grinned. “This.”

            He captured her lips in a sweet kiss as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she let his tongue between her lips. They held onto each other, exchanging long, passionate kisses until the oven’s timer went off. Robin pulled away, nuzzling her nose with his. “To be continued.”

            “Promise?” she asked, hope in her eyes.

            “I promise,” he vowed, knowing she needed these moments of levity the most. He pressed another quick kiss to her lips before going to take out their bread.

* * *

            It had already been decided that Henry would spend the night with Emma and Hook and Roland’s playdate turned into a sleepover. That left Robin and Regina with the house to themselves, which ended up being a blessing. After hours baking and then cleaning up from their fight in the kitchen, they had almost no energy. They soaked in a bath together and didn’t fool around once despite being alone—a certain sign they were exhausted.

            The sun had long set, casting the house into darkness. Robin had lit a fire in the hearth, its glow creating a romantic atmosphere in the living room as they basked in its warmth. They laid on the couch, a blanket covering them as they watched Outlander on TV together. As they had no energy to make something substantial for dinner, they had taken one of the loaves of bread and had enjoyed toast with jam. Robin was pleased that his prediction that it would taste better because he had made was correct, making him smile as he took another bite of his toast.

            Regina wriggled against him, settling her head against his chest as she finished her toast. “I feel I could sleep for days.”

            “Do you want to go to bed then?” he asked, combing his fingers through his hair. “We can cuddle there as well.”

            She sighed, shaking her head. “I’m comfortable here.”

            “Okay,” he said, kissing her hair before leaning back to continue watching Jamie and Claire traverse around the Scottish countryside.

            The episode ended and he looked down to check on her. “Regina? Are you up?”

            “Barely,” she replied, her eyes closed. “But before you ask, I’m still too comfortable and too sore to move.”

            He sighed, feeling a linger soreness in his own muscles. “Yeah, me too. Maybe next time we do something less…strenuous?”

            She chuckled before asking: “Like what?”

            “Maybe lasagna?” he asked, thinking of the delicious pasta and meat dish she had introduced him to. That certainly had to be quicker than bread.

            “That would require me to tell you my secret ingredient,” she pointed out. She sounded serious but even though she didn’t look at him, he could see the soft smile on her face.

            He lifted his right hand and crossed his heart. “I swear not to tell a soul.”

            “I’ll consider it,” she replied. He knew that meant a yes—she didn’t keep much from him, especially something so minor as her lasagna’s secret ingredient.

            Robin kissed her forehead and they laid there as the next episode played on, though both didn’t really pay attention. They drifted off to the sleep together, sore but happy.


End file.
